1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with an inertial locking mechanism and to a method of assembling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors with an inertial locking mechanism are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-25696 and in FIG. 9 herein. With reference to FIG. 9, the connector has a waiting-side male housing 2 to be mounted on a panel 1 and an assembling-side female housing 3 to be connected with the male housing 2. The female housing 3 has a terminal-accommodating portion 4 with a substantially rectangular cross section and the male housing 2 has a receptacle 5 for receiving the terminal-accommodating portion 4. Female terminal fittings (not shown) are accommodated in the terminal accommodating portion 4 and male terminal fittings 6 project into the receptacle 5. The male terminal fittings 6 and the female terminal fittings are connected electrically with each other by fitting the terminal-accommodating portion 4 into the receptacle 5. The terminal-accommodating portion 4 has shorter sides 7 and lock arms 8 project forward at the outer surfaces of the shorter sides 7. Each lock arm 8 has a substantially rectangular projection 9 that contacts the front-end surface of the receptacle 5 during connection of the housings 2, 3, thereby restricting the connecting operation. The two housings 2, 3 are connected properly in a single stroke due to the action of inertia by exerting a connecting force larger than a frictional resistance between the mating terminal fittings in the process of properly connecting the two housings 2, 3. This can prevent the two housings 2, 3 from being left partly connected.
The projection 9 of the lock arm 8 contacts the front-end surface of the receptacle 5, and a shorter side 7 of the terminal-accommodating portion 4 where the lock arm 9 is provided is temporarily prevented from entering the receptacle 5. Thus, the female housing 3 may incline, as shown in FIG. 9, and there is a possibility that the successive connecting operation will not proceed smoothly.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide smooth a connecting operation of a connector that has an inertial locking mechanism.